La casa de los espantos
by lisa-mustang
Summary: House hace un viaje para asustar a los patitos y a Cuddy, pero se encuentra con terror y asesinatos. Huddy, Cap. 8: Extraño / Ya no podía contenerlo y tomó una decisión que ni él se perdonaría, puso su arma en su sien y... / Cap final! comment piz!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!! Les traigo otro fic Huddy por su puesto *-*. Espero que les guste. Con dedicación a Fauo y a Izih n.n!

Disfruten :3!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 1: El viaje y la casa embrujada.

Cuddy entra hecha furia hacia la oficina de House, sabía que él fue el responsable de tal incidente, quería tomar su bastón y darle con él hasta cansarse, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, después de todo, creía que tiene un poco de razón.

- Saboteaste mi intento de cita… por sexta vez en el mes! – Le grita hecha una furia.

- Tenía razones, esos tipos eran unos perdedores… - Dijo sin más preocupaciones.

- Pero tú no tenías nada que ver en el asunto House! ¿Por qué necesitas sabotearme todo? – Dice con resignación.

- Quieres salir conmigo? – Pregunta sin más rodeos.

- ¿Qué? – Cuddy estaba confundida, no sabía si era una proposición real o sólo uno de sus juegos de niño pequeño que hacía normalmente - ¿A qué te refieres con salir?

- Con los chicos… no podríamos salir sin la jefa con enorme trasero y un escote desafiante – Dice abriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Dónde y por qué?

- El hospital será inspeccionado durante 1 semana y sólo puede estar el personal de aseo, algunas enfermeras, vendrán doctores y cirujanos de otros hospitales y nosotros y tú no estaremos.

- Sólo yo sé eso! Deja de meterte en mi computador, en mi oficina, en mi correo electrónico y en mis relaciones! – Se da la vuelta furiosa.

- Es mañana…! Nos juntamos a las 8 de la noche en mi casa…! – Le grita sin pararse de su asiento.

El día siguiente llega, estaban Foreman, 13, Chase, Cameron, Wilson, y claro, House, pero había un detalle, Cuddy no se había aparecido hasta el momento. House, aunque no lo admitiera, eso lo desilusionó, la única compañía más cercana sería de… ¿Wilson? Vaya… no era precisamente el tipo de compañía que quería, pero era algo. Se alistaban los chicos a salir, pero aún no sabían si quiera dónde irían, House les tenía preparado algo especial.

- Y bien… ¿Dónde iremos? – Dijo 13 emocionada al lado de Foreman.

- Iremos a un bar de prostitutas, luego creo que a drogarnos y a conseguirnos 2 prostitutas por cada uno, ¿Les parece bien? A mí me parece grandioso!

Todos se quedan en silencio, sabían que eso no era verdad, pero también sabían que House no les diría donde irían pasara lo que pasara, era un hecho.

Suena el timbre de la puerta de House. Wilson abre ya que House le hace una pequeña señal para que abra la puerta al golpearle su parte más íntima con su bastón.

- No tenías… que hacer eso!! – Grita Wilson.

- Sólo abre, gran bebé llorón.

Wilson abre la puerta, y pues, para su sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba Cuddy. Wilson la miró de reojo, pues se había vestido más hermosa que lo acostumbrado. Wilson balbucea y le contesta.

- Hola… Lisa… Te ves…

- Te ves como una prostituta, anda vamos – Interrumpe House.

- Me imaginé ese saludo… - Murmura Cuddy.

Y como pudieron, todos subieron al auto, no sin antes, House decir alguna estupidez como ''Cuddy, súbete en mis piernas, estaremos cómodos'' y sin antes Cuddy haber mirado a House como si fuera un imbécil, bien, normalmente lo es. House condujo durante horas, y todos se habían dormido, era un viaje bastante largo, llevaba 3 horas conduciendo. Cuddy despierta, y se ve apoyada en el hombro de House.

- ¿Dónde estamos?... – Pregunta Cuddy no sin antes bostezar un poco.

- En la carretera, no te preocupes, falta poco para llegar.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 45 minutos…

- ¿Y eso es poco? – Lo mira indignada.

- Vuelve a dormir, si me molestas voy a chocar contra un camión de acuerdo?

- Claro… - Lisa lo mira - ¿Puedo… dormirme cerca de ti?

- Sí…

Cuddy se acerca a House y pone su cabeza en su hombro, y su brazo pegado al de él. Lo admitía, eso le encantaba.

Luego de 40 minutos, los chicos despiertan, ya casi habían llegado a su destino, y House se dispone a contarles de qué se trata su fantástico viaje a un lugar que sólo el sabía cual era, y siendo House, no sería un lugar muy decente.

- ¿Y cuál es tu lugar? – Pregunta Wilson.

- Hay un rumor que en estos lugares ocurrió un asesinato dos personas, hombre y mujer, que eran pareja, se dice que el asesino era un ex de alguno de ellos dos, y desde ese entonces, cualquier persona que entre a estos territorios no sale jamás.

Todos miran a House fijamente, Foreman y Chase no le creían mucho, pero los demás estaban aterrados. Veían como una espesa neblina les cubría el camino por la carretera. Más adelante había una casa abandonada, con aspecto muy tenebroso. Los chicos miraban por las ventanas y veían cosas que se movían, pero sin embargo, no había nadie por esos lugares, el único tan descabellado como para ir a esos lugares, era House.

Continuará… :3


	2. Chapter 2

Les traigo cap nuevo luego de 1 semana *o*!!! disfruten :3

-----------------------------------------------

Cap. 2: La ouija.

Cameron se tapaba los ojos intentando no mirar lo que había a su alrededor, tan sólo ver esa espesa niebla y ese camino infestado por ésta misma, y quizá, que más haya afuera, Trece intentaba distraerse aferrándose más a Foreman, pero en cambio, él y Chase, ni se inmutaban ante esto, sólo pensaban lo rústico que era de parte de House asustarlos con algo relacionado a un 'fantasma', Wilson sólo rodaba sus ojos y tragaba saliva, Lisa estaba totalmente asustada, sólo pensar que estaba ahí con seres extraños, los chicos, y House, era atemorizante, pues, él único con el que se podía refugiar, era Wilson, pero estaba tan o más asustado que ella, y House, bueno… sabía que a cualquier instancia podría asustarla hasta con la más mínima especulación sobre algo que él ni si quiera imagina que puede existir.

House baja del auto con su bastón, intenta mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero el frío era tan intenso que no podía soportarlo.

- Bien… habrá que seguir adelante… - House sube al auto nuevamente, pero al ver el manubrio, ve que no queda gasolina en el auto – Demonios…

Todos bajan del auto intentando ver que hay más adelante, caminan unos pasos antes de llegar a esa casa tenebrosa.

- Deberíamos subir… - Dice Trece dándose vuelta – al auto… - pero al decir esta última frase, el auto no estaba.

House volvió atrás, y así era, el auto no estaba, era físicamente imposible que desapareciera, no tenía gasolina, ni las llaves del auto dentro, las puertas cerradas, habían avanzado sólo unos pasos, y además, no se alejaron más de treinta segundos.

Trece estaba pálida, Cameron al borde del desmayo y Cuddy a punto de gritar, mientras Chase y Foreman, se empezaron a asustar un poco.

Corría un viento muy frío, casi insoportable, así que, decidieron entrar a la casa que tenían en frente. Cuddy abrió la puerta y vio algo moviéndose muy rápidamente.

- Vieron… eso? – Dijo Cuddy acercándose a Wilson.

- ¿Ver qué? – Dijo Wilson algo despistado.

- Eso! Algo que se movía y era… no sé!!! –Cuddy empezaba a desesperarse.

- Pudieron haber sido algunos espíritus con sentimientos de venganza. – Dijo House sin darle relevancia al asunto. Cuddy le da un codazo en el estómago – Mujer!

- Guarda silencio! Tú eres el idiota que nos trajo hasta acá y apuesto mi vida a que ni si quiera conoces este lugar!

- No apuestes tan alto jefa… te podrías arrepentir.

- Olvídenlo! Yo no entro – Dice Cameron.

- Yo tampoco – Refuta Trece.

Aún así, entraron todos, exploraron la casa, con miedo claramente, pero pudieron verificar qué había dentro de la casa. House se detiene en seco. Todos se paran tras él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dice Foreman.

- Vi algo extraño… - Dice House mientras apunta hacia el fondo del pasillo.

En ese momento, todos vieron algo extraño al fondo, era algo blanco que se estaba acercando lentamente. Intentaron correr pero no podían, algo les impedía moverse. Las chicas estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Ahora sí, House estaba asustado también, puso sus manos en los hombros de Cuddy intentado tranquilizarla, y ella, se dejó llevar, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de House.

Luego de todo esto, se sentaron en unas sillas que rodeaban una mesa muy antigua. House tomó su mochila, y saca una pequeña caja de ésta. Todos miran con atención. La abre y saca un tablero, y un pequeño vaso plástico. Este tablero era muy particular, tenía todas las letras del abecedario, un 'sí' y un 'no' escrito.

- House… no querrás que… - Balbuceó Wilson.

- Lo traje solamente si era una ocasión especial. Sé que todos son supersticiosos, pero todos estamos viendo cosas extrañas aquí. ¿Quieren saber qué hay más allá?

Todos tragaron saliva con preocupación, aún así, asintieron.

House se acercó más a Cuddy, lo que la preocupó un poco. Todos pusieron su dedo sobre el vaso y dijeron al unísono:

- ¿Hay algún espíritu aquí?

El vaso se movió por sí mismo en la casilla 'sí', provocando que Cuddy soltara el vaso con un grito.

- Vuelve a poner tu mano y calla! – Dice House tomándole la mano y poniéndosela de vuelta al tablero.

- ¿Alguien va a morir aquí? – Dijo House. Todos lo miraron extrañados y asustados.

El vaso se volvió a mover a 'sí'.

- ¿Quién?

El vaso indicó las letras: G R E G O R Y H O U S E

- Bien… esto es una broma! – House saca el tablero bruscamente de la mesa y lo guarda. No era supersticioso, pero sí lo ponía nervioso ese jueguito.

Todos fijaron su atención en House.

---------------------------------------------------------

Continuará!!!!!! *-* espero que les haya gustado este capi n_n

De ahora en adelante, este fic, ia no será de humor y romance, será de horror/romance :3y si se lo preguntan, sí, alguien va a morir, y serán mas de 1!!! *o*!

Espero reviews, opiniones y críticas n____n!!!! y si el fic está OCC no es mi culpa, a mí me gusta así xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí he otro cap *o*!

Lo hice cn mucho amor xDDDD!!!!

Así que espero que lo disfruten :3

Cap. 3: Sustos, voces y amenazas.

Luego de este raro suceso, House salió de la casa intentando investigar algo, cualquier cosa que se relacione con este suceso, sin embargo, la niebla y el frío lo obligó a retroceder hacia dentro de la casa. Era más que obvio, tenían dos opciones; una, salir de la casa y morirse de hipotermia, y dos, pasar la noche dentro de la casa. Cualquiera les espantaba, pero si iban a morir de algo, sería de miedo y no de frío.

Había mucho silencio, el cual le incomodaba a House, era como si su sentencia de muerte estuviese ya escrita, así que decidió romper el silencio con algún comentario, pero un espeluznante alarido los sacó de su lugar e interrumpió a House.

Ese alarido fue algo especial, sintieron como sus cuerpos se comenzaban a entumecer, Trece sólo se arrodillaba rogando que nada pasara, mientras Cameron sólo tapaba sus oídos. Wilson tenía la respiración agitada, al igual que Chase y Foreman. Cuddy se abrazaba a sí misma para soportar su entumido cuerpo.

House también estaba asustado, se intentaba tranquilizar a sí mismo también, intentando no pensar en ello. Miraba a Cuddy asustada, no podía evitar querer abrazarla y calmarla, pero si lo hacía, no sería él mismo. Era un pensamiento idiota, pero así era él.

House se acercó a Cuddy y tomó su mano, pero sin mirarla, ya era demasiado caritativo haciendo eso. Cuddy atinó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de House.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Soltó Foreman - ¿Acaso va a aparecer un espíritu que nos torture?

El silencio volvió a inundar la sala. Realmente no sabían que les depararía, no sabían si iba a aparecer un fantasma o un loco asesino.

De pronto, se escuchó otro alarido al fondo. Todos volvieron a saltar con ese grito.

- House estoy… asustada – Murmuraba Cuddy al oído de House.

- … - House tomó fuertemente la mano de Cuddy, pero esta vez, se miraron directo a los ojos – yo también… - susurro también.

Esos minutos fueron espantosos.

Fueron caminando más adentrados de la casa, recorriendo cada metro cuadrado de terror. Estaban tan distraídos buscando algo 'normal' que House se separó del grupo sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Siguió caminando concentrado en su entorno.

- Wilson… - Dijo House dándose vuelta - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están… todos? – Dijo House desesperándose un poco.

La mirada de House se fijaba en distintos lugares, intentado buscar a los muchachos, pero ninguna señal había, ni un ruido, ni movimiento. El dolor de la pierna le impidió moverse más y se sentó en una silla que había ahí mismo.

Se tocaba la pierna mientras sacaba su vicodín y se tragaba de una vez dos pastillas. Suspiró. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, pero hubo algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era una voz espectral.

- Sal Gregory… - Susurraba al oído de House.

House se paró de golpe. Se asustó tanto que olvidó su dolor para poder pararse del susto. Miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie que le pudiera hacer semejante broma. La misma voz volvió a susurrar.

- Vete Gregory… - La voz se hacía más espectral.

La respiración de House se agitaba cada vez más, se agitaba cada vez que escuchaba esa horrorosa voz. Volvió a tomar aire y su respiración se normalizó un poco. Pero nuevamente, la voz recobró fuerza, aunque esta vez sólo fue un sonido indescriptible. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió. Miró la pared y había un mensaje para él.

House se acercó a leerlo, pero estaba en un idioma que le costó reconocer.

'' Sie werden Gregory sterben''

House miró atentamente el muro hasta que logró traducirlo.

- Gregory… tú… morirás…? – Dijo esto último abriendo más sus ojos.

House sacó eso de su mente y se fue caminando hacia otro lado, debía despejar su mente. Si el miedo lograba dominarlo, no podría reaccionar a situaciones como la anterior.

Más adelante, House empezó a ver algo sospechoso. Intentó seguirle el rastro hasta encontrar sangre y a una pequeña niña. House se acercó a verla un poco más. La niña dio vuelta su rostro y el rostro de House se tornó traumado.

- Morirás… - Fue lo único que atinó a decir la niña.

- … - House no tenía palabras. Lo que estaba viendo era impresionante. La niña no tenía rostro y su figura era borrosa.

Si bien él no creía en fantasmas, creyó que era la hora de hacerlo. Se alejó unos pasos de ella. Pero hubo algo que no se lo permitió. Una daga le estaba apuntando al cuello. House sólo giró la vista para ver que no le estuviera haciendo daño.

- ¿Qué… mierda… es esto? – Susurraba House.

- Morirás… - Volvió a decir el ser que se encontraba ahí.

De pronto, la niña hizo un movimiento que dejo a House en el suelo, azotándose brutalmente la cabeza. House quedó inconciente y…

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XDDD

Bien, espero que hayan gustado d este capi, xq no tuve mucho tiempo, además, toi enfermita xD

Así que esto es lo que salió de mi torcida mente *o*!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy muy indignada con Shore y sus spoilers de la sexta temporada T-T!!!

Mi corazón Huddy está totalmente destrozado u_u en fin, los personajes no son míos, si no, House tendría 945798435 hijos con Cuddy xD

Les traigo conti!!! Espero que disfruten este… episodio *___*!!! XD!

Cap. 4: Muerte 1

- Maldición House! – Reclamaba Wilson - ¿Dónde te haz metido? – Susurraba con sus manos en la cabeza.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus reclamos y el eco de estos por la casa. Wilson estaba más que desesperado, ya era bastante con tener que caminar dentro de un lugar con 'fantasmas'.

Cansados de buscar por horas, encontraron una habitación, que parecía más decente que el resto de la casa. Se sientan a descansar ahí un rato y prenden una vela que tenía Trece en su bolso.

- Debemos ir a buscarlo! No podemos quedarnos aquí! – Reclamaba Cameron.

- Cameron… es casi imposible encontrarlo entre la oscuridad y la inmensidad de este lugar… - Decía un Foreman resignado.

- ¿Y qué tal si… algo le pasó? – Preguntó Chase curioso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos luego de la pregunta de Chase. La verdad, es que todos pensaban que algo pudo haberle pasado a House. La mirada de Cuddy y de Wilson estaban opacas, ni si quiera podían pensar en cómo ayudarlo.

House despertó lentamente, ese golpe en la cabeza lo dejó verdaderamente aturdido, ni si quiera recordó cómo llegó ahí. Se sienta a ver su entorno, con una mano en su cabeza. El lugar que lo rodeaba en ese momento, era muy diferente al que recordaba, vio una ventana al costado, y en la otra habitación, no había ventana. Miro hacia su izquierda y vio a la 'niña' de nuevo. Su cuerpo de congeló del miedo.

- ¿Moriré…? – Se preguntó House a sí mismo.

- Sí… - Responde el ser extraño.

House sólo cerró sus ojos fuertemente, no quería volver a sentir ese escalofrío que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Apretaba sus puños y se intenta parar, se da cuenta que su bastón no se hallaba ahí, así que intenta caminar como puede. Revisa su bolsillo, y en ninguno se encontraba su vicodín, no tenía nada de lo que estaba en sus bolsillos anteriormente.

Se dirige hacia la puerta, aún asustado, gira la perilla de la puerta, la abre y se queda parado sobre el umbral de la puerta, suspira y sale.

Se ve en un pasillo extraño, y en los costados, había puertas, y al fondo del pasillo, había otra puerta, era una más grande y llamativa que las demás, y decide arriesgarse y entrar ahí, caminando lentamente.

Era mucho el cansancio de los chicos y se quedaron dormidos ahí dentro. Un leve movimiento de la puerta hace a Cuddy abrir los ojos de manera sorpresiva. Se asustó un poco y decidió levantarse. Cogió la vela que estaba casi consumida, pero aún quedaba algo para unos minutos más. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con sigilo.

Caminó por un pasillo enorme y al fondo había una puerta muy excéntrica y enorme, tragó saliva, y la abrió.

En cuanto la puerta es abierta, choca con alguien y Cuddy, aterrada, deja caer la vela y suelta un grito que hace despertar a los chicos.

- Maldición!! – Grita Cuddy aterrada.

En cuanto Cuddy levantó su mirada, se topó con unos ojos azules muy familiares para ella. Vuelve a tragar saliva y con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, decide por fin romper el silencio.

- House… - Suspira Cuddy.

- No vuelvas a gritar así, me desesperas – Dice House limpiando las escasas lágrimas del rostro de Cuddy.

- Lo… siento… ¿Podrías decirme dónde demonios estabas? – Dice Cuddy con sus manos en su cadera.

- Fui a comprar dulces mami…! – Dice House como si fuera un niño pequeño travieso.

- Pues no vuelvas a comprar dulces! – Grita Cuddy lo suficiente alto como para que House entendiera.

Cuddy encaminó a House hasta el lugar en donde estaban descansando para retirarse de ese horrendo lugar de una buena vez. Entran a la habitación, pero no había nadie.

Los ojos de House se abrieron sorpresivamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Cuddy a House.

- Mira… - Le dice indicando un lugar específico.

Cuddy dirige su mirada hacia donde apuntaba House. También abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. El cuerpo de Cuddy comenzaba a temblar y sus palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía que decir, ni hacer ni como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.

House tampoco podía reaccionar, sólo bajó su mirada al piso manchado de sangre y siguiendo su rastro para poder mirar la escena nuevamente.

A donde House miraba con miedo, se encontraba el cuerpo descuartizado de Trece y Foreman en el piso.

Continuará :3!!!!

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado este capi :3

Prox. Verán más Huddy xDD

Tengo un bloqueo u_____u

xDDD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Disculpen esta tardanza d nuevo ._. XD

Es ke saben… me acuerdo de escribirlo el mismo día, pero me imagino las escenas en la semana n_n!

Bien, espero que disfruten este nuevo cap *o*!

Cap. 5: Romance y muerte.

Se desmoronaron lentamente al suelo mientras veían la escena de dos de sus amigos muertos de una manera brutal en el piso. House y Cuddy estaban sentados en el suelo con sus miradas bajas, después de todo no había nada que pudieran remediar o cambiar, lo que ya estaba hecho no tenía vuelta atrás. Fueron unos minutos incómodos, se miraron a los ojos, House se paró y le tendió la mano a una perturbada Cuddy para que se levantara. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Cuddy reaccionó y tomó la mano de House para lograr levantarse. Cuddy tragó saliva y decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Dónde está tu bastón? – Preguntaba con voz entrecortada.

De hecho, estaba temblando, estaba muy asustada, se notaba en su mirada y tono de voz entrecortado; sus ojos estaban húmedos y la primera lágrima logró salir, pero no rompió en llanto.

- Lo perdí… no importa, vamos a buscar a Wilson, Chase y Cameron – Dice House sin siquiera darle la cara.

Salen de la habitación, pero Cuddy echó una última mirada a aquella escena tan espeluznante, se quedó ahí unos segundos, pero House la sacó de un leve tirón a su brazo.

Caminaban y caminaban por la casa, pero lo único que veían eran pasillos y puertas que de una u otra forma se conectaban, parecía más un laberinto. Ambos iban muy asustados, no sabía que les depararía esa casa, si es que era una casa normal.

- ¿No pasamos por aquí hace 5 minutos? – Preguntó Cuddy mirando de reojo el pasillo.

- Qué sé yo… todas los pasillos son iguales. – Respondió House con tonó fastidiado.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos, en el que no caminaron, ni hablaron ni se miraron, hasta que Cuddy rompió el silencio de forma casi silenciosa.

- Tengo miedo… - Fue lo que dijo Cuddy para romper el silencio.

No sabía qué era, pero tal vez fue la forma en que Cuddy dijo esa frase, realmente no supo que fue, sólo sabía que debía abrazarla para protegerla. Ella sólo se limitó a responderle ese abrazo. No era propio de House un abrazo, pero mucho menos lo era, un abrazo cálido y lleno de protección, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, sólo quería que él le respondiera y le dijera 'Aquí estoy… para protegerte', quizá no se lo diría, o tal vez sí, o tal vez esa era su forma de decirle que estaba ahí para ella.

- No te alejes… - Finalmente Cuddy rompió en un llanto silencioso.

- No lo haré… - Respondió House.

Tal vez sí fueron esas palabras las que lo hicieron reaccionar así, por consiguiente, sólo atinó a fortalecer su unión, House se separó de ella un poco, pero sin dejar de sentir su cálido cuerpo, la miró llorar. Él no era de tener lástima ni de decir 'calma, nada pasará', pero también sentía miedo… sentía el miedo de Cuddy en él.

Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente, hasta que sus respiraciones estaban mezcladas, él la soltó un poco para volver a tomarla por la cintura y acercarla más hacia él. Saboreaba cada espacio de sus labios y de su boca, si pudieran seguir con eso, no terminarían nunca, pero la falta de respiración los hizo separarse un poco. Estaban lo suficientemente separados como para no seguir su recorrido en la boca del otro, pero tan juntos como para sentir sus respiraciones.

- ¿Todavía sientes miedo? – Preguntó él sin más preámbulo.

- Algo… - Dijo Cuddy volviendo a probar sus labios unos segundos más – creo… que deberíamos buscar a Wilson.

- Tienes razón… se me había olvidado por completo Wilson! – Dijo House con una mueca que hizo reír a Cuddy disimuladamente.

Siguieron su camino por esos interminables pasillos, se estaba volviendo aburrida esa búsqueda, no aparecía nada sobrenatural; habían dos estipulaciones, o se habían acabado los sustos, cosa que era poco probable, o, les tenían preparado algo brutal.

- Buscamos por todos los pasillos, ¿No crees que es hora de buscar en alguna habitación? – Dijo Cuddy tomando la mano de House.

- Sí… - Respondió él, mientras miraba la mano de Cuddy tocando la suya. Le respondió y le tomó la mano fuertemente.

Fueron hasta la puerta del fondo del pasillo, él puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, cerraron sus ojos y la abrieron.

Abrieron un poco sus ojos y lo que vieron no fue nada agradable. Estaba Chase atado a una cama de clavos y sangre corriendo por su cuerpo inmóvil, obviamente ya asesinado anteriormente, pero Cameron aún estaba con vida.

Había una criatura fuera de lo común ahí cerca de ella, que quizá fue la misma que asesinó a Chase. Cameron alcanzó a ver a House en la puerta.

- Ayúdame!!! – Gritaba una y otra vez Cameron desesperada.

Lo que veía House era totalmente traumante, no sabía si moverse o qué, pero cuando decidió ir a salvar a Cameron ya era muy tarde. La criatura había tomado un cuchillo y apuñaló a Cameron por donde fuera, la sangre corría y saltaba al rostro de Cameron y de House.

La criatura seguía apuñalando a Cameron en la cabeza y en el rostro, hasta que su cabeza quedó cercenada en el piso. La criatura la tomó y empezó a beberse la sangre que caía de ahí mismo hasta que no quedó nada más y la lanzó a los pies de House. Éste, miró horrorizado la cabeza de Cameron, fue algo que nunca pensó ver u observar, cómo matarían a alguien querido de una manera brutal frente a él. Miró a Cuddy quién rompía en llanto por aquello, temblando y negando que haya pasado. House miró hacia delante, pero ya no estaba esa criatura extraña y de poca apariencia humana.

Continuará n_n! bien! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto tan… extravagantemente retorcido xDD aquí está lo prometido! Algo de Huddy *o*!

Espero reviews n_n! si quieren aportar algo háganlo cn un review n_n… háganlo x favor xD antes de ke me kede sin inspiración xq hoy estaba muy inspirada *o*!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ahora sí! Comencé un capítulo un día…jueves por la noche xD!!

Espero que disfruten como siempre n_n!!

Capítulo 6. Condición

Los ánimos se encontraban por los suelos, tal como lo estaban sus miradas, clavadas en el piso de madera ensangrentado por lo recientemente ocurrido. Ni si quiera querían mencionar lo que habían pasado en ese momento, mucho menos pensarlo.

Sus muertes fueron totalmente terroríficas. Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lisa en ese momento, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían parcialmente sus mejillas, estaba totalmente asustada. Mientras, por su parte, House se encontraba totalmente desanimado, se sentía peor que cuando creyó haber perdido por completo su pierna antes de su operación.

- Vámonos – atinó a decir House. Cuddy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Varios minutos utilizaron en recorrer habitaciones, y esos minutos pasaron a ser horas, el cansancio se les hacía notar en sus rostros. Todo lo que pasaron, sumado a las horas de caminata, y a la hora que era, equivalía a un cansancio enorme. Entraron a una habitación vacía y sin nada fuera de lo normal. Había un escritorio antiguo, una ventana mirando hacia atrás de la casa, piso de madera, paredes de cemento y una cama pequeña, pero suficiente para ser utilizado por ambos. Cuddy se recostó un rato. House se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

- Deberías dormir un rato… - Dijo House apoyando su rostro en su mano.

- No puedo… - Decía Cuddy escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos.

House suspiró. No le gustaba ver esa actitud de tristeza en Cuddy, y mucho menos, experimentar esta misma sensación en él mismo. Se paró de la silla y fue a la cama con ella. Le abrazó un rato hasta que Cuddy se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su rostro.

- Sigo teniendo miedo… - Dijo Lisa poniendo sus manos en la espalda de House.

- Es comprensible… - Fue lo único que respondió él. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

- Me gustaría que esto… fuera una horrible pesadilla… que nada de esto hubiese pasado… y… - Lisa sólo miró sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella – y bien… esta parte sería…

- Shh… - House la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Lisa – Arruinas estos momentos con tus cursilerías de princesas y su príncipe blanco sobre su caballo azul… o algo así…

- Dirás… Príncipe azul sobre su caballo blanco… - Lisa rió ante ese comentario extraño de House.

- Eso mismo… - House apegó a Lisa más a su cuerpo - ¿Dormirás ahora?

- No…

Lisa acercó su rostro al de House, y lo besó, exactamente como lo habían hecho hace unas horas, House le respondió de manera tierna. Se besaban una y otra vez, había caricias y abrazos.

Lisa empezó a desabotonar la camisa de House, dejaba su pecho descubierto, y a la vez, lo seguía acariciando sin dejar de saborear sus labios. Cada vez se apegaba más al cuerpo de House, sintiendo levemente su excitación. Ella sólo rió ante esto.

House por su parte no se quedaba atrás, ya había lanzado lejos la blusa y polera de Cuddy, acariciaba su espalda desnuda, aprovechando de sacarle su prenda favorita.

- Me gusta esta pieza de tu ropa interior… - Decía House con una sonrisa –lástima que es uno de los primeros en irse al diablo…

Lisa dibujó una provocadora sonrisa luego de ese comentario en su rostro. La lengua de House empezó a recorrer el cuello de Lisa, luego fue bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Lisa gemía levemente, no sabía si por placer o qué. Era algo que la invadía, que le privaba de ser ella misma, pero lo admitía, eso la enloquecía. Tomaba las sábanas con fuerza, mientras House seguía explorándola con su lengua.

Terminado esto, se miraron fijamente, sus respiraciones agitadas parecían una sola, odiaban estar juntos, pero a la vez, lo amaban. Amaban esas absurdas batallas de coqueteo entre jefa-empleado, pero esta vez, no iba a ser una batalla de jefa-empleado, es más, ni si quiera sería una batalla.

- ¿Aún tienes miedo? – Preguntó House entre besos.

- Sí… ¿Tú? – Dijo Cuddy abrazando a House.

- También…

Lisa se sintió boba en ese momento, actuaba como una adolescente desenfrenada en su primera vez con un hombre mayor, desafiando a las reglas de su madre. House se sentía un dominador, podía, aunque sea por una vez, tener un grado más que ella.

Se besaban, se sentían uno solo, pero hubo algo que los detuvo, era un grito, pero no era un grito espectral, era humano, y se venía acercando. House y Cuddy pararon en seco su actividad y se dedicaron a escuchar ese grito. De pronto, la puerta se abre bruscamente, y entra alguien. Acto seguido, la puerta se cierra lentamente, y como no había luz y por consecuencia, estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver bien, era lógico que Lisa saltara del miedo y que House se sorprendiera algo asustado.

- House! – Dijo el sujeto que entró. Se apoyó en la pared con una mano en su cabeza.

- ¿Wilson? – Preguntó Cuddy cubriéndose con su blusa.

- Sí! ¿Quién más? – Reclamó exasperado.

- … - House sólo suspiró y se paró como pudo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó House poniéndose su camisa.

- No tengo idea… - Wilson suspiró y miró la situación – Más importante… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes? – Se llevó una mano a la cadera.

House y Cuddy sólo se miraron con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- Nada de importancia ¿Podemos volver al tema 'Chase, Cameron, Foreman y Trece han muerto'? – Preguntó con tono serio y enfadado.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó con un tonó preocupado – Eso es…

- No… es verdad Wilson… - Dijo Cuddy con mirada baja.

Wilson se heló un rato, no sabía que decir, estaba muy confundido. Bajó sus brazos y las dejó a los costados, apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer sentándose en el piso tibio de madera. Miró al suelo unos segundos y levantó la mirada para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?...

- ¿Por qué gritabas? – Preguntó una curiosa Lisa.

- Pues… sentí algo extraño rondando, me di vuelta y había una cosa extraña que me perseguía y… llegué aquí… - Dijo Wilson observando la mirada que tenían Lisa y Greg.

- ¿No nos podemos ir? – Preguntó Lisa.

- Hemos buscado habitación por habitación, pasillo por pasillo y no hay salida… - House bajó la mirada – Wilson… si quieres te llevas a Lisa a ver la salida.

- No! ¿Y dejarte solo? – Refunfuñó Wilson.

- No me iré hasta saber qué pasó! No me iré hasta saber por qué murieron! No me iré hasta saber…

- No! – Wilson interrumpió – House! No todo misterio debe resolverse! Y creo que este es de los que no debemos resolver…! Ni si quiera debemos involucrarnos!

- ¿Quieres guardar silencio? – Ahora House interrumpió – Yo sé lo que hago!

- No! No sabes! No puedes dejar esto así por tu maldito orgullo ¿Verdad?

- Cállate Wilson.

- No! No me voy a… - Wilson es interrumpido por House, quien había golpeado en la cara - ¿Te enojaste por eso?

- Estoy enojado porque los demás murieron! Vi a Foreman y a Trece descuartizados! Vi a Chase muerto y vi a Cameron… - House no podía más. Se echó a sollozar con la cara hacia la pared golpeando el muro con el puño.

Aunque Wilson no pudiera dejarlo ir, lo entendía de cierta forma. Perder a quienes te rodean, y bien, si miras cómo, es muy aterrador, entendía que su comportamiento fuera así, era algo completamente normal. Wilson se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de entendimiento.

- Bien… House… no sé qué haremos. No te vamos a dejar solo, pero tampoco deberíamos quedarnos aquí… - Dijo Wilson.

- Descansemos un rato… - Dijo House sin dejar de mirar la pared.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Wilson y Cuddy estaban durmiendo, mientras House estaba sentando en la silla frente al escritorio. No podía entenderlo, no le podía caber en la cabeza como pudieron haber muerto de esa forma tan cruel.

Mira la cama en la se encontraban sus amigos, toma su chaqueta, se para y va hacia la puerta, la abre y vigila hacia el pasillo aún desde la habitación. Se destina a salir, pero una mano tomando la suya lo interrumpe.

- Lisa… - House se gira y cierra la puerta.

- Sé que vas a hacer – Dijo Lisa suspirando.

- Déjame ir, estarás más segura con Wilson – House sujeta la mano de Cuddy.

- House… te quiero… - Dijo Lisa.

- … - Él sólo tendió a mirarla directo a los ojos.

No había escuchado nada tan sincero y asustadizo a la vez de Cuddy. Sabía que ella estaba muy preocupada y que si él iba, nada bueno iba a salir de eso. Greg la abraza un rato, se separa y le da un tierno beso.

- Déjame ir…

- Con una condición… - Dijo Lisa entre besos.

- hm? – Tendió a decir House mientras disfrutaba con Lisa.

- Tú volverás… y terminaremos esto… - Lisa le sonrió.

- … - House le devolvió la sonrisa – Te quiero… - Susurro House.

House la miró por última vez, abrió la puerta, vigiló nuevamente el pasillo y salió a investigar. Pensó en esas últimas palabras de Lisa, y por último, en lo que él dijo. Se sorprendió.

Continuará! *o*! Muahahaha! Este cap es más largo si no se fijaron xDDD!

El final se acerca! Y ia pensé el final y no será para nada de su imaginación, porque será de MI imaginación! xDD

Algo que aportar? Pues dilo con un review n_n!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores n_n (ke son pocos T-T pero son cool! xD) disculpen montones por la tardanza pero me hice adicta a un juego de rol y bien… xD

Espero que disfruten n_n – Cada vez más cerca del desenlace de esta historia!!

Cap. 7. Salida oculta.

Sonreía a ratos pensando en lo que le dijo a Lisa, fue algo bobo, pero sin embargo sincero, de hecho, le gustaba sentir que hizo algo idiota por una mujer, era gracioso pensar que él pudo haber dicho algo así.

Caminó durante varios minutos por pasillos idénticos que parecían eternos. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con un Wilson y una Cuddy descuartizados en el piso o colgados de algo. Sólo pensarlo lo hizo angustiarse. Quizá fue erróneo haberlos dejado ahí, quizá era mejor volver y quedarse con ellos, buscar la salida e intentar, al menos, salir ellos tres vivos de esta maldita tortura.

Sin su bastón era terrible cada paso que daba con su pierna adolorida, ni si quiera tenía su vicodín a mano, qué daría por alguno de esos dos elementos esenciales para él. Le dolía mucho, así que se detuvo unos segundos.

Un susurro recorría sus oídos, pero era un código indescifrable, era como un soplido, pero no había nadie, frente ni detrás de él, tampoco había visto nada acercarse. Cerró sus ojos, pero en el intento de olvidarlo, algo le hizo recordar las imágenes de sus amigos asesinados, y peor aún, la imagen de Cameron atemorizada, diciendo una y otra vez 'Ayúdame'.

- Basta!!! – Gritó House.

Esa frase y la imagen de Cameron siendo asesinada brutalmente recorrieron su mente millones de veces y el susurro fue aclarándose cada vez más.

- Suicídate… - Decía el susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- Suicídate… dejaste morir a tu amiga… la abandonaste… - Repetía esto una y otra vez.

House comenzaba a sudar, empezó a temblar un poco, su respiración se agitaba rápidamente. Mientras escuchaba esto, se le pasó por la mente cómo sería la siguiente muerte, era terrible, pero no podía ver quién era. Giró su cabeza varias veces y decidió devolverse para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Caminó lo más rápido posible, pero su pierna lo estaba matando lentamente, paraba a ratos para luego poder proseguir más rápido. Finalmente llegó a la habitación y ahí estaba lo peor.

- No… - Susurró House con miedo – No…! – Volvió a susurrar más fuerte – No!!! – Gritó.

Hasta que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando cerró sus ojos. Golpeó la puerta estando de espaldas a esta con ambas manos. Nunca pensó haber visto eso.

- ¿Por qué…? – Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Su respiración se agitó más. Quería matarse ahí mismo, no podía creerlo. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco. Se lanzó al piso gritando y golpeándolo a la vez.

- No!!!

En esa habitación se encontraba Wilson asesinado, su cuerpo estaba sentado en la silla, con su mano sobre el escritorio, al parecer tenía escrito un papel, que tenía sangre y decía 'Mira la cama'. House volteó y había otra nota 'Mira la ventana'. House se dirigió a la ventana que tenía escrito pequeño 'Mira hacia el árbol'. House enfocó su mirada a las ramas del árbol, hasta que creyó encontrar lo que se le indicaba.

Ahí estaba la cabeza de Wilson, totalmente ensangrentada. Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de House. Suspiró angustiado. Miró hacia la esquina de la habitación y ahí estaba Cuddy, con una herida en su estómago. Pensó lo peor y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

- Lisa! Reacciona! Dime algo! – Decía mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros.

- Greg… - Dijo ella sin abrir sus ojos aún.

- Que bien… estás… viva… - Suspiró - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… sólo fue… algo simple…

- Dime qué viste… por favor…

Los ojos de Lisa se humedecieron y empezó a llorar.

- Estábamos conversando… y sentimos un ruido… abrí la puerta para… ver qué era…y apareció… esa cosa extraña… que vimos… me atacó para alejarme… y luego mató… - Lisa no pudo continuar, estaba llorando, el dolor era demasiado.

House no pudo más que abrazarla y compartir el dolor con ella. Después de todo, era un sentimiento recíproco. Se levantaron y se miraron. House limpió sus lágrimas.

- No podemos seguir aquí… debemos… irnos... – Dijo House mirando a su amigo. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Tengo miedo... – Cuddy ocultó su rostro en el pecho de House.

Cuddy salió con House de último. Aunque antes de cerrar la puerta, éste echó una última mirada a su amigo. Fue lo más triste que vio, tampoco se imaginó ver eso.

Caminaron varios minutos, no vieron nada extraño, pero sin embargo tampoco se cruzaron palabra, no tenían de qué hablar.

- Mira House... – Dijo Lisa.

House miró a su alrededor, y lo que veía era... alentador, era volver a tener una sonrisa en su rostro después de todo lo acontecido. Lo que veía era el vestíbulo, la entrada principal a esa tortura, sólo había que cruzar la puerta y salir de ahí. Lo único que faltaba es que eso fuese una alucinación de ambos por la desesperación pero era remotamente imposible. Se acercaron lentamente a la puerta, pero a escasos metros de la puerta, apareció esa criatura extraña. Sabían que era la hora de que alguien más se fuera.

- No... Por favor no ahora... – House cerró sus ojos con indignación.

Claro, eso era lo último que esperaban, tal vez uno de ellos iba a morir, o quizá ambos. Se tomaron de las manos discretamente, ni la criatura notó ese sencillo movimiento de ellos. Aún así la criatura se les fue acercando cada vez más pero lentamente.

En ese justo momento, House cerró sus ojos, y por su cabeza pasó la imagen de Wilson siendo asesinado por eso mismo, se le cruzó a Cameron pidiendo auxilio, y a Foreman, Trece y Chase muertos.

House lloraba, de ira, rabia, tristeza, angustia y sentimientos simultáneos, entre ellos, la impotencia de no haber hecho algo para haberlos salvado. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Cuddy siendo atacada por la criatura un par de metros más adelante.

House se quedó helado, pero su ira lo hizo reaccionar y olvidó su dolor de pierna para poder salvarla, pero algo lo detenía y no era precisamente su dolor, era otra cosa.

- ¿Qué maldita sea quieres? ¿Acaso no era yo quién debiera morir?!!! – House gritó con ira.

- Tranquilo... ya llegará tu turno... – Dijo Cuddy.

- Lisa... – House susurró.

La criatura se había apoderado de la mente de Cuddy, sonreía eufórica en ese momento, ni si quiera sabía que estaba pasando. House abrió sus ojos y estaba sorprendido y...

Continúa...!!!!! xDD

Espero ke hayan disfrutado este cap n_n!!

Algo que acotar??? Hazlo en un review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!! Me alegré ver los comentarios ke me dejaron el cap anterior n_n!!

Este es el capi final!!! *o*!!!

Pliz comment :3!

Cap. 8: Extraño

House realmente no podía creerlo, estaba angustiado quizá, era su única posibilidad de acabar con esa criatura, pero sin embargo, podía hacerle daño a Lisa. Era una tortura, él no le haría daño, pero se estaba volviendo loco por tantas escenas de asesinatos que presenció.

Lisa se abalanzó sobre él, y House, como tenía más fuerza, logró deshacerse de ella, no sin que Lisa lo hiriera con una estaca de madera que tenía en su mano. Lisa empujó a House a la pared, éste cayó al piso e instintivamente busco algo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta. Lo sacó, y lo miró preocupado: tenía en sus manos un arma de fuego pequeña pero mortal a la vez. No, no lo haría, era lo último que pudo haber pasado por su mente.

La criatura dejó en paz a Cuddy, y miró el arma de House en sus manos, éste sonrió. La criatura volvió a atacar a Cuddy, y House, sin pensarlo, le disparó, pero ni si quiera se inmutó, y siguió atacándola.

- No tienes salida... sus destinos están sellados... ambos morirán aquí... ahora... – La criatura soltó una eufórica carcajada. Cuddy reaccionó y aprovechó de alejarse.

Se posicionó al lado de House, y la criatura avanzaba lentamente. House sólo recordaba la forma en que sus amigos murieron. No, Lisa no iba a pasar por eso.

A House le rodó una lágrima, y decidió hacerlo. Sí, lo haría en ese momento, no había otra opción, no dejaría que ella fuera asesinada por lo mismo que mató a sus amigos.

Se acercó a Cuddy y puso su brazo en su cuello algo brusco.

- House... me lastimas... – Logró soltar Cuddy. Se estaba sofocando.

Cuddy volteó su mirada, y sintió respiración agitada por parte de House, la cual la puso muy nerviosa. Temió lo peor.

- House... – Cuddy dijo con tono de angustia.

- No... no dejaré... que pases por esto... – Dijo House. Estaba llorando.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Cuddy aún más asustada.

El miedo lo invadió y la desesperación lo convenció. Debía hacerlo. Presionó más su brazo contra el cuello de Cuddy, ella gimió un poco por el dolor, él la escuchó, pero no dio marcha atrás. La mano que sostenía el arma, la llevó hasta la sien de Cuddy. Ella sólo tragó saliva. Estaba aterrada, no era posible que fuera House quien la matara, se estaba rindiendo muy fácil.

- No me hagas esto...! – Sollozó Cuddy. Rompió en llanto.

- Lo siento... – Dijo House sin un poco de arrepentimiento.

La criatura volvió a lanzar una carcajada, lo que estaba viendo le provocaba placer, euforia, gracia y miles de otras emociones placenteras. Le encantaba ver la desesperación, el miedo y la impotencia en sus víctimas. Volvió a reír.

- Greg... suéltame!! – Lisa gritaba, era demasiada su desesperación.

- Cállate! – Le ordenó House.

No era fácil para él, estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida, ella era la mujer más importante para él, pero sin embargo, se atrevería a hacerlo sin arrepentirse.

- No dejaré... que él te torture... – Dijo House sufriendo. No podía manejar esta situación.

- Suéltame! – Lisa forcejeaba con él, pero le resultaba inútil.

- Te dije que callaras tu maldita boca!!! – Dijo él presionando el arma contra la cabeza de Lisa.

House no podía más con esto, tenía que hacerlo rápido, si no, sería el fin, no dejaría que ella muriera sufriendo, pero tampoco quería matarla. Puso el dedo en el gatillo y la afirmó en la sien de Cuddy. Ella sólo lloraba.

- Lo siento... Lisa...Te quiero...

- House... – Lisa ya no podía llorar. Lloró demasiado – Te quiero...

House tan sólo cerró sus ojos, y dejó que su mano hiciera todo el trabajo. Lo único que sintió, fue el sonido de la pistola y el murmullo de Cuddy antes de ser asesinada.

Su cuerpo cayó inmóvil al piso, junto con el arma. House no podía contenerse nada más. Era un infierno tener que vivir eso, tragó saliva y giró la cabeza negándolo, negando que hubiera cometido ese asesinato.

La criatura rió desesperado, sus carcajadas se oían desde fuera del lugar, House lo miraba con odio y desprecio, pero a la vez, con miedo y tristeza. La criatura se alejó de House un par de metros aún eufórico.

- No necesito matarte... – Dijo la criatura.

House sólo levantó su mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

- Me gusta más verte sufrir... – Lanzó una carcajada breve.

House cerró sus ojos, mientras aquella criatura se desvanecía de a poco, y por último, despareció, no se escuchaba ningún ruido ni nada sospechoso, quizá todo eso había acabado, pero su tortura aún no. Volvió a negarlo con su cabeza y luego, a gritos.

- No!!! Esto... es imposible!! No! No ha sucedido nada... yo... – Gritaba poniendo sus manos en sus ojos – No... no es verdad... díganme que no... esto... es... una broma muy cruel... cierto? Cierto?!! – Gritó esto último desesperado.

House volteó a ver el cuerpo de Cuddy, asesinada por él mismo, por esa misma arma que estaba a sus pies. La miró fijamente. Quizá esa era su respuesta, quizá esa era la solución a su tortura. Acabar con él mismo de la misma manera que acabó con Lisa. Se agachó hasta poder coger el arma, la sostuvo en sus manos un rato, respiró profundo y se apuntó en la sien. Cerró sus ojos, aún llorando. Dudó en hacerlo, dudó en dejar que nuevamente su mano hiciera su trabajo, pues la última vez que lo hizo, cometió algo imperdonable, incluso para él.

- No... no puedo... – Dijo House bajando su brazo hasta su costado – no... no tengo el valor... – Dijo mientras lanzó el arma al piso.

House se sentó en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas, ya respirando más calmado y con suaves suspiros. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano.

- Tengo miedo... – Susurró él.

House suspiró una vez más, y sintió sus párpados más pesados, de pronto, ya no sintió nada más, se estaba quedando dormido, pero no quería, no quería porque había cometido algo imperdonable, pero sin embargo, el cansancio lo venció por completo, fue una batalla terminada, pero sin embargo no ganada por él.

House abrió sus ojos en la mañana, se sentía mejor, ya no tan triste, algo angustiado pero no al borde del suicidio. Sin embargo, se sentía extraño, su cabeza lo estaba matando, y no era una jaqueca, era el dolor de un golpe, se quejó un poco y se sentó en el piso, era extraño, su bastón estaba ahí, y en su bolsillo tenía su vicodín, por último, miró su alrededor, y era otra habitación, no estaba Cuddy ni el arma. Analizó su entorno, y escuchó una voz femenina gritar su nombre, automáticamente esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se levantó y apareció ella.

- House! Al fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Lisa.

- Yo... – House balbuceó. No sabía que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella. Miró fijamente a House.

- No puedes mirarme.

- ¿Por qué... no?

- Porque yo soy de oro... – Dijo él con su típico humor.

- Como sea... ¿Nos vamos? Wilson se acabó el desayuno y no dejó mucho que digamos, y entre todos, nos comimos tu parte, lo siento – Dijo ella riendo.

House sólo sonrió, cogió su bastón, y se fue con Cuddy hasta la habitación en la que estaban, arreglaron sus cosas, comentaron qué hicieron y finalmente, salieron de la casa. Extrañamente el auto estaba ahí, sólo que un par de metros atrás.

- ¿Acaso el auto no había desaparecido anoche? – Preguntó House curioso.

- Bueno... sí... pero... qué va... debe haber alguna explicación lógica. – Le respondió Wilson.

- ¿Y los gritos? – Volvió a preguntar House.

- House... ¿Qué pasa? Anoche no hubieron gritos, si te refieres a algún sonido extraño, fue el aullido de un lobo – Dijo Cuddy.

- ¿Seguro que terminaste tu examen de audición? – Preguntó Cameron.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Wilson.

- Tengo algo que no me permite reproducir los sonidos como se deben y mi cerebro los modifica de acuerdo a la situación – Explicó House. Ahora todo le daba sentido.

- Vaya... – Suspiró Wilson.

Todos subieron al auto, House partió el auto y viajaron por la carretera. Todos se quedaron dormidos, y House, rió un poco. Cuddy despertó, estaba a su lado.

- Hola House... – Le dijo tiernamente.

- Anoche tuve una pesadilla... – Le dijo él.

- Ah sí? ¿Qué era?

- No te diré qué era, pero sí te diré que... si eso hubiera pasado... no sé que hubiera hecho...

- Vaya... ¿Y quiénes estaban ahí?

- Tú...

Cuddy esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.

- No eres tan duro después de todo...

- Cállate Cuddy... nadie te pidió que despertaras.

- Nadie te pidió que me dijeras que tuviste una pesadilla – Le contestó desafiante.

- Oh jefa... me está asustando!

- Idiota...

Hubo un silencio. Llegaron hasta una estación de gas que había ahí, pararon y llenaron el tanque, House despertó a Wilson para cuidar el auto y pagar por la gasolina, mientras Cuddy y House fueron a comer en un restaurante del lugar. Tomaron su orden, café y un pastel, hablaron un poco de cosas del trabajo y cosas sin importancia. Terminaron su desayuno y salieron, pero no llegaron al auto.

- Sabes... creo que me imagino algo de tu sueño... y si soñaste conmigo... – Dijo Cuddy coquetamente – soñaste algo pervertido, no?

- Bien... no fue algo tan pervertido... digamos que fue... 'humano' – Recalcó House.

Cuddy rió por su comentario.

- La verdad... es que estaba asustado... porque... te pasaba algo y... bien, no tengo nada más que decirte... vieja metiche!

Cuddy lo miró alegre, se acercó un poco más y lo besó. Él no entendió la situación, pero sin embargo, la besó de vuelta, fue algo tierno si se pudiera decir. Se separaron y se miraron.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó él.

- No te importa...! – Le dijo alejándose con un caminar tentador.

- Hey!! – House la persiguió.

Fin...!

Bien! Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic n_n

Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo :3 e imaginación xDD

Tenía otras ideas para el final, como la parte del suicidio y eso xD pero preferí haberlos torturado con todo esto xDD!!

Bien, espero que lean mis siguientes fics n_n!

Algo que decir? En un review pliz!


End file.
